


Touched

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Just a short little thing I banged out, Loss of Virginity, No one will read this and I'm okay with that, Technically underage, omg het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: If God is real, this must be what it feels like to find him. He’d never imagined that it would feel so good, when the Genomes were spoon-feeding massive amounts of information directly into his brain months ago, when he’d learned the technical definition and purpose of “sexual intercourse”, but—he wants to feel this for the rest of his life, wonders why people don’t do this all the time, wonders why people ever stop—





	

            If God is real, this must be what it feels like to find him. He’d never imagined that it would feel so good, when the Genomes were spoon-feeding massive amounts of information directly into his brain months ago, when he’d learned the technical definition and purpose of “sexual intercourse”, but—he wants to feel this for the rest of his life, wonders why people don’t do this all the time, wonders why people ever _stop—_

            It’s not just the _hottightwet_ around his cock, the blunt nails digging into his hard chest, the bouncing of her small, perky breasts as she rides him, movements jerky and awkward and not there yet but _perfect—_

            It’s the touch of her inside of his mind, something he used to fear, but now it’s so much more—he feels warm, lifted, _touched_ —it’s hazy but too much, too much—

            He feels how full she is, he feels his own grip on his waist, the bruises that will grace her skin—feels them forming but they’ll never be there, they’ll be on her—

            He wonders if she can feel what he’s feeling now—if she feels how tightly she holds him, how warm and slick she is, how her walls cradle his cock and squeeze-release, up-down—

            They cry out in unison as his cock shoots into her, as her walls milk him for all that he is worth, her nails dig harshly into him as her walls convulse around him, her muscles tense and so do his before they both suddenly relax and she collapses against him.

            They pant, press their naked and sweaty bodies together, her hands coming around to interlock her fingers with his like the tendrils of her mind in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I banged out. I was feeling it and I don't know why. 
> 
> I'll honestly be surprised if anyone reads this, but if you did, thanks! Comment, kudos, give concrit, check me out on tumblr @bloodstainsblue.tumblr.com  
> You can prompt me there or just say hi or... whatever. 
> 
> I also really like the idea of sex with telepathy? So I will definitely write about this again in more detail (although not exactly this pairing)... it's something that I've always been fascinated by, so... 
> 
> <3


End file.
